Station 15: The Thing In Your Heart
is the fifteenth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis After it is revealed that Mio has the weakest Imagination of the group, they try to teach her how to improve her Imagination. However, the appearance of Hammer Shadow and the strange creature Mikey complicate plans. Plot Aboard the Ressha, the gang learns that Mio has the weakest Imagination amongst the ToQgers before they arrive at the Akumugaoka Dark Station where the Shadow Creep Hammer Shadow is extracting the deepest desires of people and smashing the objects so his victims would fall into their inner darkness. The ToQgers transform to fight his Close accompaniment with ToQ 3gou unable to fight properly due to thinking about her low Imagination. Hammer Shadow then uses his power on Mio to create a childish shumai-like creature named Mikey who overpowers the Shadow Creep. Mikey soon runs off and Mio follows after him. As Mio manages to keep Mikey out of trouble, Hikari explains that Mikey is actually an old toy of Mio's and a mental representation of Mio holding her Imagination back. Though Hikari attempts to hide Mio and Mikey, Hammer Shadow finds them. The ToQgers hold the Shadow Line forces back before Mikey sacrifices himself to save ToQ 3gou from Hammer Shadow's attack. But instead of generating darkness as he intended, Hammer Shadow only allows ToQ 3gou to use the full power of her Imagination to defeat the Shadow Creep. But General Scwharz saves Hammer Shadow and leaves the ToQgers to deal with Kurainer Robos with ToQ-Oh Police and Diesel-Oh Fire. Soon after, Mio tells the ToQgers that she has regained her memories of Mikey and hopes that she will see her doll again when she returns home. Cast * : * : * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Housewife: *Old Man: *Auntie: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Thing In Your Heart: **ToQ 1gou - Green **ToQ 2gou - Pink **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - Red **ToQ 5gou - Blue *Final appearance of ToQ 5gou Blue. *This is the only regular episode where only one ToQger (in this case, Mio) does not initiate a Transfer Change. ToQger 15 - Red & Green Swap.jpg|ToQ 1gou Green & ToQ 4gou Red ToQger 15 - Blue & Pink Swap.jpg|ToQ 2gou Pink & ToQ 5gou Blue Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 5gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **Hokuetsu Express Co, Ltd. - Hakutaka "White Hawk" Express (681-based 2000 Series): The "White Hawk" Express connects Echigo-Yuzawa and Kanazawa. The Hokuetsu Express features a red stripe on the vehicle's body. On conventional lines, the trains can reach a top speed of 160 km/hr. **Keio Electric Railway Co. - 7000 Series: A lightweight, stainless steel body train in service on the Keio Line between Shinjuku, Hachioji, and Mt. Takao. There is also a unique-style train on this line which travels to the zoo. **Hisatsu Orange Railway - HSOR-Type 100: A single-car diesel train that travels leisurely along the seaside between Kumamoto and Kagoshima Prefectures. A popular two-car variant with a dining car also exists. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Station 13: Run Fire Extinguisher, Station 14: Lost Cop, Great Detective, Station 15: The Thing In Your Heart and Station 16: The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha. DSTD08944-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08944-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢心の中にあるもの *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢心の中にあるもの